Seven Days To Madness
by HeddaGabler
Summary: AU Fallen Angel Vegeta is forced to take on Bulma as an apprentice. Unfortunately for him, everything goes down the drain henceforward. Rated M for violence, nudity, sex, cussing. Also contains religious themes. Written for the Sinful Week Challange at LJ
1. Day One:  Pride

Hello readers!

This story was born for the Sinful Week Challenge at Blue&Black - A Bulma and Vegeta Writing and Art Community at Livejournal. Each day a new prompt was given (one of the deadly sins) and I finally managed to complete this little story.

**Warnings: **This story will contain cussing, violence, sex and religious themes. Please, read only if you are old enough and not easily offended. Remember: This is only fiction, not the truth.

**Prompt: **Pride (Originally posted on May 22nd 2011)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ and I'm not making any profit with this little story.

And now, have fun! ;) 

+++ooo+++

_Oh, don't let it be her…!_

A tall man clad in a fine tailored suit leaned against a pillar reading his newspaper, when he spotted a young girl with ridiculously blue hair heading straight towards him. She was wearing plaid black and white leggings, a canary yellow tank top that was seconded only by her pink baseball cap. His eyes were twitching uncontrollably.

_You can't be serious, boss…_

For a second, he thought he heard a treacherous snicker among the busy beehive like atmosphere of the shopping mall. Shaking his head, he threw his newspaper into the nearby trashcan ignoring the giggling eyesore in front of him.

"Fallen Angel Apprentice, Bulma, at your service," she said cheerfully.

"Do you mind keeping your voice down? I don't want to get caught today," he said, his eyes narrowed. "And now listen, girl. I have absolutely no idea, what has gotten into our boss to assign such a beginner to assist me, but we'll have to deal with it. You'll do absolutely nothing, unless I order you to. Understood?" When she nodded eagerly, he added: "Fine. I am Vegeta. Have you ever been on a Big Seven Mission?"

"No, but I read all about it in school!" she exclaimed.

Vegeta sighed. This was going to be one long week and he could already feel a vein throbbing dangerously near his left temple.

"Come, we have business to do." 

+++ooo+++ 

"What will be our first one?" the girl called Bulma asked.

"Pride."

"Oh, I love pride! Is it true that pride is-"

His hand pressed against her mouth, but she didn't seem to be disturbed by that fact, if anything she seemed amused. And even one of his infamous growls failed him, as he felt her mouth smile against his palm.

"We are about to arrive at my… client's office," Vegeta said quietly and then he released her. 

+++ooo+++ 

"My, Simon, you look fabulous!"

"Ah Vegeta, my friend! Do you already have a copy?" a bald man said while he was waving a magazine in front of the black haired man's nose. "Here, I bought a dozen myself, so you can have this one!" 

+++ooo+++ 

"What did you notice?" he asked her while they were waiting for the elevator.

"He… He acted like I didn't exist, not even a hint that he took notice of me," Bulma said quietly.

"That is, because he ignores anyone who does not wear a three thousand dollar suit. People who are dressed like you are simply beneath him. And this will be his one-way ticket to hell."

Her mouth dropped open and her eyes sparkled.

"This is amazing! Your craftsmanship is truly beautiful. If only I could be as good as you one day," she whispered.

Vegeta sneered. "I am afraid, this won't happen, kitten. I am the best after all."


	2. Day Two: Wrath

Welcome to day two of the madness. ;)

**Warnings: **This story will contain cussing, violence, sex and religious themes. Please, read only if you are old enough and not easily offended. Remember: This is only fiction, not the truth.

**Prompt: **Wrath (Originally posted on May 28th 2011)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ and I'm not making any profit with this little story.

And now, have fun! ;)

+++ooo+++ 

"I will rip his favourite books apart, page by page and then I'll sell his works at a loss!"

CRACK!

Bulma looked up from the shards of an overly expensive vase to Vegeta who seemed to be surprised by the redhead's action.

"But Miranda, wasn't that one of yours? I thought-"

"I don't fucking care!" the woman yelled.

The angry woman reached for another one that met the same miserable fate as the first one and then stormed off towards the kitchen, probably to destroy some more highly valuable china.

Bulma on the other hand, remained seated on the commode and observed Vegeta closely. It was obvious that he was having a rather good time, if his twinkling eyes or mischievous grins were anything to judge by. However, every time when his client Miranda was near, he would look and act so crestfallen and shocked as if he had been the victim in this whole affair.

"Hey kitten," he grunted. "Told you it was an easy and very graphic one for wrath, now didn't I?"

While she was rearranging her bandana which completed today's hippie outfit, she gathered the courage to ask what she had wanted to ask him all evening long.

"Does he really cheat on her?"

For a second, Vegeta's dark eyes scrutinized her, before his facial expression's relaxed again.

"Who cares?" he said and shrugged.

"But then-," Bulma began, but she didn't have the chance to retort something, as the stomping of feet and muttered curses were becoming louder again, announcing the return of one livid red haired woman.

As soon as she had entered the living room, Miranda headed straight towards the huge oil painting that was hanging above the sofa; a beautiful portrait of the client. Just when she was about to take it off the wall, Bulma knew she had to interfere. The blue haired girl jumped from the commode and rushed towards the other woman.

"No, please, don't destroy it," she begged.

The woman narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Why not, Hippie-chick?" she hissed through clenched teeth, froth sputtered into Bulma's direction.

"Because..," Bulma began weakly trying to ignore Vegeta who was gesticulating wildly behind the client's back. Yet, when her gaze fell onto the little sign that was hanging beneath the painting, she regained her momentum. "Because he called this picture 'My one, true love'. I am sure that he didn't mean to hurt you."

Miranda stared at her and then at the painting, then at her again and at the picture again. However, this last time the woman's gaze had become considerably softer than before and for that, Bulma was thankful.

"Maybe, she is right," Miranda whispered, while retracing the golden frame with her hands.

"Or maybe," the dark voice of Vegeta susurrated, "he has already painted one for the woman he impregnated, too…"

Silence. Then-

CRACK!

With one swift movement the woman had torn the painting from the wall. She grabbed the scissors that had lain peacefully on the table before and cut through the thick canvas, all the while she bristled with anger like an injured bull.

"I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna strangle his dirty, little neck. I'm gonna to rip off his balls, I'm gonna kill him," she chanted.

"Time to go," a visible pissed Vegeta said.

Bulma was about to reply something, when she heard the rustling of keys and the clicking of a door.

"I am home, honey!" 

+++ooo+++ 

The blue hall of the palace was filled with the laughter of a dozen nymphs that were all gathered around a platinum blonde haired man who was half telling, half re-enacting the story of the last dinner party that a famous politician had hosted quite recently.

"So, when he finally figured out that- oh boy…"

"What is it, master?" one of the nymphs asked, but she didn't get her answer from the man clad in luxury black robes.

"BIG BANG!"

A split second later, a giant ki-blast tore everything apart: the nymphs, the pillars and part of the ceiling. When the blinding light of the explosion vanished, the blonde man was still sitting on his chair, swirling his glass of wine in his right hand. A sigh and a flip of his left hand later, everything in the room had been restored: The furniture, the walls and even the flower bouquets had been renewed. Everything, except from…

"The nymphs, Vegeta!" he whined. "Why did you have to take them away, too?"

Vegeta stood towering in front of the blond man. His arms were folded across his chest and his black wings were hovering behind him like an ominous dark cloud. However, at that last statement of the other man, Vegeta had quirked an eyebrow.

"Because you do not think straight, if your nether parts are in charge," Vegeta stated coolly. "Besides, you could have saved them, if you had wanted to, Lucifer."

Lucifer waved dismissively with his hand, his mood now a completely different one.

"It is like I always say: 'They come and they go'," Lucifer said grinning.

Vegeta could not resist the urge and rolled with his eyes. His boss rose gracefully from the chair and put his free hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"I know what you are thinking, Vegeta: 'I am going to kill myself'," he chuckled.

"Either you or me," the black haired man replied morosely.

"Exactly!" Lucifer exclaimed and clapped on the other man's shoulder. "Now tell me, Vegeta, why are you so mad?"

"That Fallen Angel Apprentice you assigned to me… She went berserk today."

"She did?"

"Yes, just when I was about to finish my client, she…," Vegeta gulped, "she _consoled_ my client. I had to play my trump card in order to save the day."

"Ah, come on, Vegeta! That was only a beginner's mistake. You have to give her a little bit more time. I guarantee, she'll prove her worth sooner or later," Lucifer replied calmly.

"But why me?" Vegeta growled.

"Well, it is like you said earlier: 'Either you or me.' And since I am the very, very busy head of this whole cooperation, it had to be you," he explained smiling, but when he saw Vegeta's face darken once more, he quickly added: "Don't fret, Vegeta. You will be compensated!"

"I will? How?" Vegeta asked warily.

"I am still working on the details, but I promise it'll be good. And now, you will have to excuse me," Lucifer said in businesslike tone. "I have a meeting with a highly important judge. They call him 'Judge Incorruptible'. As if! Everyone has their prize, right Vegeta?"

And with that, Lucifer pushed Vegeta out of the room. When the blond man returned to his chair and took a sip of his wine, he saw that the curtains were billowing awkwardly.

"You?" he sighed.

"Do you always have to over-egg the pudding, Lucifer?" sounded a voice from behind the curtains.

"Don't tell me how to do my job, because I don't tell you how to do yours… Well, at least, not anymore," Lucifer added with a wink.


	3. Day Three: Envy

Welcome to day three of the madness. ;)

**Warnings: **This story will contain cussing, violence, sex and religious themes. Please, read only if you are old enough and not easily offended. Remember: This is only fiction, not the truth.

**Prompt: **Envy (Originally posted on May 28th 2011)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ and I'm not making any profit with this little story.

And now, have fun! ;)

+++ooo+++ 

Only a day later, Vegeta found himself in the Green Room, where the celebration of a successful mission was in full swing. Everyone was having a good time, drinking, dancing and watching the crucial moment of Mr. Howard's ultimate downfall over and over again. Everyone except Vegeta.

The black haired man was currently leaning on the cold wall in a corner of the room, eying the guests morosely. The reason: That little F.A.A bitch Bulma ('what a weird name', he thought sourly) had stolen his thunder.

He had been observing the teacher Howard for months, until he had figured out a way to the man's heart: envy. Therefore Vegeta had installed himself as a new teacher with the exact same subjects, outdoing the human in both by light-years. He had also confronted the man with fancy sport cars, expensive suits and other luxury the man would never be able to afford, yet nothing had reeled the client in.

And then, this morning the girl had come to pick him up from work, wearing a fairly indecent miniskirt. Just when the man was within eyeshot, that obnoxious girl had showered him with kisses, forcing her tongue into his mouth! If it hadn't been for the pleasant wave of envy that Mr. Howard had emitted in that moment, Vegeta would have thrown up for sure. That disgusting sweet taste of her lips! He had spent all evening trying to get rid of it, but traces of it still lingered on his lips.

"Ah, there she is, my favourite girl!"

Vegeta looked up and saw how his boss was standing in the centre of the room, embracing the blue haired girl heartily. When Lucifer began to introduce her to the other first rate Fallen Angels, he turned around and left the party. Now he definitely had to talk to Ralph on the big white phone.


	4. Day Four: Sloth

Welcome to day four of the madness. ;)

**Warnings: **This story will contain cussing, violence, sex and religious themes. Please, read only if you are old enough and not easily offended. Remember: This is only fiction, not the truth.

**Prompt: **Sloth (Originally posted on September 6th 2011)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ and I'm not making any profit with this little story.

And now, have fun! ;)

+++ooo+++ 

Vegeta hated sloth. For him it was the most tiresome of the seven deadly sins. He could understand why people were envious, proud or greedy, but to deliberately not use all of your talents and powers to make the most out of yourself? Ridiculous! The only thing probably even more ridiculous was the girl sitting in front of him, clad in a tracksuit from which reams of pink and white kittens were smiling at him. Then again, he didn't look his usual polished self today, too, wearing worn-out jeans and a dirty shirt.

"Who is today's client?" she asked him, while she was frantically taking notes.

"A medical student. He has developed a cure against bowel cancer, yet he is still uncertain, whether bringing it up in front of the committee is worth all the trouble," he explained lackadaisically.

"Wow, this is… Awesome," she whispered, her eyes dilated.

"Yes, it is."

The door of their cabin slid open and a train conductor with mousy brown hair entered.

"Tickets, please," the man grunted.

"Wh- but of course!" Bulma said and hastily rummaged through her pockets. When she showed him the tickets, he nodded curtly.

"Have a nice trip, then," he said and left the cabin again.

"I hate porters," Vegeta stated. 

+++ooo+++ 

A few hours later, they were back on the train. They had convinced the weedhead that his discovery was not worth the trouble. It had been pretty easy, but Vegeta was still able to detect the awful taste of the herb in his mouth.

"You know what I don't get, Vegeta?" Bulma suddenly said into the silence, combing through her blue hair. "You work so hard and some other Fallen Angels told me that you have been the most successful one for years now. So, why aren't you second-in-command instead of that moronic… What was his name again? Something like carrot?"

"Hnn."

"I mean without you, Lucifer wouldn't be able to collect as many new souls as he does now, right?"

_She has a point there._


	5. Day Five: Lust

Welcome to the fifth day of the madness. ;)

**Warnings: **This story will contain cussing, violence, sex and religious themes. Please, read only if you are old enough and not easily offended. Remember: This is only fiction, not the truth.

**Prompt: **Lust (Posted on September 6th 2011)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ and I'm not making any profit with this little story.

And now, have fun! ;)

+++ooo+++ 

A fine lace of sweat covered her satin like skin, as he was thrusting deeper into her tight womanhood. Her loud moans and pleas only fueled his desire further and he grabbed the hips of the young woman who was on her hands and knees in front of him.

"More, more…," she cried.

His right hand slid from her hips over the belly to her delicious breasts and he kneaded them ferociously as he leaned forward, showering her back with kisses. His mouth traced the line from her shoulder blade to her neck, where his nose perceived the faint smell of vanilla that her blue hair emitted.

_Blue hair… Blue hair! _

"WHAT THE HELL?" he growled.

Vegeta pushed the female aside, somehow losing his own balance in the process. He fell over the edge of the bed and landed bluntly on the cold, solid floor of the hotel room. There he lay without moving a muscle, as he was still frozen due to his shock.

He couldn't believe himself! To think that he had bedded that obnoxious blue haired girl, it was ludicrous. And foolish. And ridiculous. And… Words failed him to express how utterly shocked he was and how disgusted by his own action. He never slept with colleagues, let alone with apprentices. It was just asking for trouble.

_I hate my life…_

"Are you alright, Vegeta?"

The Fallen Angel turned his head slightly in order to see the woman that was looking over the edge. Vegeta blinked. And then he blinked some more, but the woman's blond hair would not vanish.

"Vegeta?" his client Michelle asked once more.

His maniacal laughter drove the female back, but he couldn't care less. Yes, Vegeta was apparently losing his mind, but at least, he hadn't slept with the silly girl.

_Curse you, Lucifer! You rub off on me!_


	6. Day Six: Gluttony

Welcome to the sixth day of the madness. ;)

**Warnings: **This story will contain cussing, violence, sex and religious themes. Please, read only if you are old enough and not easily offended. Remember: This is only fiction, not the truth.

**Prompt: **Gluttony (Posted on September 6th 2011)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ and I'm not making any profit with this little story.

And now, have fun! ;)

+++ooo+++ 

"Pride."

"Correct."

"Envy."

"Correct again."

"Hnn… Greed?"

"Nope, envy."

"Darn, I knew it was either greed or envy," Bulma said as she clapped her hands together.

Vegeta shrugged and took another sip from his bottle of beer. It was noon and the two of them were currently sitting on a bench, observing the people who were strolling over the esplanade on this sunny day. Bulma glanced at the man next to her.

"I still don't get, what it is with human and beers," Bulma drawled.

"Me neither," Vegeta said, took another sip and burped.

Bulma quirked an eyebrow, but she refrained from correcting him. Instead she searched for someone who would make a good client for gluttony. They had already met Vegeta's client today, but it never hurt to plan ahead. 'Constant vigilance' as Vegeta called it. 'You never know when you meet your next client,' he had told her earlier this week. Finally, a tall man caught her attention. He was currently feeding some seagulls with bread. His globated belly encouraged her.

"What about the seagull loving man?" she asked and motioned into the man's direction with her head.

"What about him?" Vegeta retorted.

"Well, isn't he one for gluttony?" she went on.

Vegeta observed the man for a second and then sighed and shook his head.

"A typical beginner's mistake. Not everyone with weight problems is committing gluttony," he explained.

"They are not?"

"No, you foolish girl. Take this man for instance: The reason for his swollen abdomen is because he carries a ticking time bomb with him," he said haughtily and when Bulma didn't seem to understand, he added: "A tumor."

Various emotions whirled through her and she regarded the sick man with a look, Vegeta could not quite interpret.

"Does he know?" she asked hesitantly.

"No."

Vegeta emptied another bottle and threw the empty one over his shoulder into the nearby trashcan where it shattered nosily. Just when Vegeta was about to grab another one from his bag, Bulma pulled the bag away from him. He growled lowly in response, reminding her of her place.

"We must help him," she said defiantly.

"Have you lost your mind? Have you become a freaking Angel over night?" he asked acidly.

"Don't be ridiculous," she answered snippily. "But if he dies because of his illness, his soul will be lost for us for all eternity! Yet, if we heal him, then we will have the time and opportunity to corrupt his soul."

She was trying the puppy look with her ocean blue eyes on him, but Vegeta could not be swayed by cuteness. However, he words made some sense and thus he rummaged through his pocket. When he found his cell phone, he used it to take a picture of the man and then dialed one of the two numbers he knew by heart.

"Whom are you calling?" she asked, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"My secretary… Hey, Nappa! I'm going to send you a picture of a possible client. I want the usual: Name, address, marital status, GP…"


	7. Day Seven: Greed

Welcome to the last day of the madness. ;)

**Warnings: **This story will contain cussing, violence, sex and religious themes. Please, read only if you are old enough and not easily offended. Remember: This is only fiction, not the truth.

**Prompt: **Greed (Posted on September 6th 2011)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ and I'm not making any profit with this little story.

And now, have fun! ;)

+++ooo+++ 

_Promotion, here I come!_

Vegeta was walking through the vast corridors in search of his boss. It was pitch dark as usual, but nobody was bothered by that fact since one privilege of being a Fallen Angel was to be equipped with keen senses. Therefore, he was also able to perceive the low growls that his boss was currently emitting.

_That bloody womanizer…_

As he was approaching Lucifer's private chambers, somehow the noises became quieter before they vanished altogether. Vegeta shrugged, when he grabbed the door handle and opened the door. He did not even bother to knock, he never did. Lucifer never seemed to mind when he burst into his boss's room, either.

Today was no different. In fact, Lucifer looked rather relieved that Vegeta didn't care for his privacy. And the reason became evident to Vegeta the exact moment, he saw the woman that sat on top of the blond Fallen Angel: Bulma.

"So… You are one of them," Vegeta spat while he motioned upwards.

Bulma's blue eyes glittered as her white wings screened her naked body from his view. The scent of copper hit Vegeta's nose full force and he became dizzy. He tried to focus his attention on his boss who had been paralyzed; the price a Fallen Angel had to pay, if he sullied a creature as innocent as an Angel. Yet, Vegeta felt paralyzed too, because he didn't know what to do. Would it help if he killed the girl or would that have negative consequences for Lucifer?

"Help me," the Angel suddenly said.

Vegeta glared daggers at her, but her steadfast gaze remained on him. There was something soft in her eyes, something he couldn't quite determine. If she had gone through all this masquerade to get to Lucifer, then why didn't she just finished him off? It was not like Lucifer could defend himself in his current position. He still couldn't believe how careless his boss had been.

"Please, I can't do it on my own," she begged.

"Why would I help you killing my boss? You are out of your mind!" he bellowed.

"Because," she began, her voice somewhat strained, "Because it would make you his legal successor."

"Why would you care about hell?" he sneered.

But Bulma shook her head vigorously. "Hell needs a better ruler than Lucifer. Someone less vain, someone stronger, someone… Someone like you!"

"I will not betray Lucifer," Vegeta said calmly, as he regarded the motionless man.

"What has he ever done for you? Didn't Lucifer make Kakarot his second-in-command instead of you, although you are more successful than him?" Bulma screeched.

If Vegeta had one weakness, it was his complicated relationship towards Kakarot and Bulma certainly had struck a nerve. She was right, he was the better Fallen Angel, yet Lucifer had always preferred Kakarot, but was this reason enough to become a traitor? He got his answer from Lucifer himself.

"Vegeta doesn't have the balls for something like that. Like back then, when I asked him whether he was fine with Kakarot becoming my second. He stammered his approval like the coward he's always been. Is that true, my little princess?" Lucifer chuckled.

_Coward… Coward…_

That word echoed through Vegeta's mind until something inside of him snapped. He raised his left hand and concentrated his energy.

"Get off him," he barked at the Angel, who removed herself instantly from Lucifer. When he had stored enough energy, he smiled grimly at his boss.

"You were right: either you or me. Now, farewell, asshole," he said calmly.

He released the energy ball and within seconds the bed was engulfed in a blinding light and exploded. Debris flew into every direction, yet Vegeta remained on his spot, eyes narrowed. When the dust had settled however, his eyes grew wide in horror.

"This… This… C-can't be," he stammered.

Lucifer stood confidently smiling, but still naked next to a man with mousy brown hair. The memory of the train conductor resurfaced, but this man was no ordinary conductor. He had seen this face before ages ago, when he'd still been a human. As a matter of fact, he had seen this man's face only seconds before Lucifer had offered him his position as a Fallen Angel.

"Why? How…?" he asked.

Yet, Vegeta did not get his answer, as the Redeemer raised his right hand and then, after one final glance at the smiling blue haired Angel, all went black.

+++ooo+++

The end? Well, of "Seven Days To Madness": Yes. Of the story? No. I'm planning a sequel, which will explain all the unanswered questions, like: What happens to Vegeta? Why did the devil coorperate with Jesus? And: Does Nappa wear a miniskirt being a secretary and all? XD

We'll see. ;)


End file.
